Prazer em Conhecer Dana & Fox
by Eliziane
Summary: Em 1984, Dana e Fox têm um encontro marcado com o destino.


**Título:** Prazer em Conhecer (Dana & Fox)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX.

**Sinopse:** Em 1984, Dana e Fox têm um encontro marcado com o destino.

**Edifício J. Edgar Hoover**

**Washington, DC**

Enquanto galgava as escadas do hall de entrada do edifício imponente no centro da capital, a jovem Dana Katherine Scully, imaginava os motivos pelos quais fora chamada com tanta urgência até ali.

Aparentemente, os superiores pareciam querer uma reunião, mas o assunto lhe fora omitido, fazendo com que sua saudável curiosidade aumentasse.

Era uma bela moça de vinte e oito anos. Seus olhos grandes e imensamente azuis, atraíam a atenção dos homens por onde ela passava.

Trabalhando atualmente em Quântico como professora para a Academia, Dana tinha poucas oportunidades de estar em Washington. Considerava-se uma pessoa relativamente disciplinada, por isso, descartara a possibilidade de uma repreensão por parte dos seus superiores.

O chefe Blevins a aguardava acompanhado de mais dois homens dentro do gabinete. Logo que foi recebida, Dana mal teve chances de os cumprimentar. Foi convidada a sentar, no que foi interpelada:

-Agente Scully, obrigado por ter vindo tão rapidamente. Você está conosco há dois anos.

Antes de responder, ela vagou o olhar entre os homens. Ensaiou um sorriso e falou:

-Sim, senhor.

-Fez medicina, mas optou por não praticá-la. Como veio trabalhar para o FBI?

Concentrada no homem à sua frente, Dana manteve o corpo empertigado.

-Bem, eu fui recrutada na faculdade de medicina. Meus pais pensam que foi um ato de rebeldia... – emendou querendo parecer à vontade – Mas eu vi o FBI como um lugar onde poderia me distiguir.

O segundo homem que estivera em silêncio um pouco atrás, foi mais direto e questionou:

-Já ouviu falar em um agente chamado Fox Mulder?

-Sim, já.

-Como?

-Por sua reputação. Ele é um psicólogo educado em Oxford. Escreveu uma monografia sobre Assassinos e o Oculto, que ajudou a capturar Monty Props em mil novecentos e oitenta e oito. – depois de uma imperceptível pausa, ela continuou – Considerado o melhor analista da Seção de Crimes Violentos. Ele tinha um apelido na Academia. Spooky Mulder...

Blevins parecia estar a par de tudo isso quando interveio:

-O agente Mulder adquiriu uma certa devoção a um projeto fora do corriqueiro dentro do Bureou. Já ouviu falar do chamado Arquivo X?

-Acredito que lide com fenômenos inexplicados.

-Mais ou menos – Blevins concordou – Nós queremos que ajude o Mulder com o Arquivo X. Fará observações sobre a validade do projeto.

Surpresa com a frieza e o tom de imperatividade do homem, Dana franziu a expressão do rosto perfeito.

-Vocês querem que eu encerre o projeto, senhores?

-Queremos que faça as análises científicas adequadas. Contacte o agente Mulder. – Blevins corrigiu, trocando um olhar com o terceiro e silencioso homem recostado a um canto.

Dana também olhou para ele e notou que ele só fumava, nada mais. Não conseguiu segurar um arrepio, tentanto manter a concentração no chefe à frente, mas Blevins deu por encerrada a entrevista quando completou sem maiores delongas – Aguardaremos ansiosos por seus relatórios.

Oito anos antes...

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Casino Flamingo**

-Um casino, Missy? Foi isto o que você planejou para nossa semana de férias?

Melissa Scully pegou a bagagem de dentro do taxi, ouvindo a irmã reclamar. Sorriu calmamente porque Dana não tinha feito outra coisa desde que saíram de Maryland.

-Sou sua irmã mais velha. Ninguém pode nos prender por isso. E depois, você já vai fazer vinte e um. É dona do seu próprio nariz, não é? Ou aquele papo todo pra cima do papai sobre fazer medicina, foi apenas balela?

-Ora...!

-Vamos, Dana. Relaxe! É seu aniversário! Quero lhe dar uma noite inesquecível.

Segurando no braço dela, Melissa a convidou para dentro.

Um educado mensageiro se encarregou das malas das duas. Dana olhou em torno, deslumbrada com o tamanho e o conforto do hotel-casino.

-Dois quartos, por favor! Temos reservas...

-Missy... Pra que dois quartos? – Dana reclamou de novo, ouvindo-a falar com o recepcionista.

-Pode ser que você arranje alguém interessante... – ela devolveu piscando o olho.

-Sem chances. Não sou esse tipo de pessoa.

-Boba, sei que não, mas quem sabe... Meus cristais dizem que teremos boas surpresas!

-Só se for você, Missy. Eu não pretendo me aventurar além do caça-níqueis.

-Aqui está, senhora... Assine, por favor. – o recepcionista mostrou o livro de registros para Melissa, depois ofereceu as chaves dos dois quartos – Sejam bem-vindas! O folder explicativo mostrará as atrações do hotel esta noite. Espero que apreciem.

-Obrigada.

O mensageiro estava aguardando para levá-las até o seu andar. Dana ajudou pegando a bagagem menor. Melissa lia o folder bastante interessada, por isso não percebeu um homem vindo em sentido contrário até que esbarrou nele.

-Perdão!

-Tudo bem. A culpa foi minha. – muito gentil, ele a segurou pelo meio.

Melissa precisou levantar a cabeça para olhar para ele. Percebeu um homem alto, jovem, cabelo cor de caramelo bem liso, olhos esverdeados e uma boca muito sensual.

-Missy, você vem?

Dana segurava a porta do elevador já quase repleto de gente.

Melissa desviou os olhos à custo do homem. Olhou para a irmã com uma expressão marota.

O homem sorriu levemente, olhando também na direção da voz feminina. Gostou do timbre ameno. Gostou mais ainda da aparência recatada da dona daquela voz.

A outra moça que ele ainda segurava era o oposto dela. Tinha um olhar selvagem, uma vibração intensa na maneira de se mover. Tudo nela era vida e luz.

-Bem...

-Foi um prazer, senhorita.

Ele lhe deu a vez. Permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando de lado até que ela entrou no elevador e a porta fechou.

Dana trocou um olhar significativo com a irmã, que devolveu sorrindo.

-Boas surpresas, hein? – Dana zombou assim que desceram no andar indicado.

-Viu? Em Las Vegas a magia acontece!

-Missy, não teve magia ali, foi apenas um esbarrão!

-Foi isso o que você viu?

O mensageiro abriu a porta do quarto de Melissa. Ela agradeceu, louca para se jogar na cama confortável.

-Não é lindo?

-Muito caro. Mais do que o nosso dinheiro junto pode pagar. – Dana retrucou, parada de pé na soleira.

-Só por uma noite, Dana... Seja menos racional! Amanhã nos saimos cedinho. Procuramos uma espelunca de doze dólares o dia e terminamos nossa semana de férias, mas só hoje... Deixe-me sonhar.

-Tudo bem, Melissa. Sonhe com os anjos!

Seguindo o rapaz educado, Dana fechou a porta.

O seu quarto era igualmente luxuoso. Procurando uma gorjeta na bolsa, Dana ofereceu para o mensageiro que agradeceu com um sorriso.

-Aproveite a estadia, madame.

-Obrigada.

Ela experimentou a cama com mais cautela depois que ficou a sós. Descalçou os sapatos, se esticou, alongando o corpo cansado no colchão macio até que alcançou uma revista sobre o criado-mudo.

-Vigésimo Nono Encontro Esotérico... – leu em voz alta – Casino Flamingo, salão superior às vinte e duas e trinta... Ah, Missy...!

Descalça, com um pouco da roupa em desalinho, Dana saiu do quarto.

Melissa estava acabando de vestir o roupão ao vir atender a porta.

-Viu a banheira como é gigantesca?

-Então foi por isso que viemos?

Ela mostrou a revista que a irmã observou indiferente, até que sua expressão suavizou e ela riu.

-Se eu disesse você não viria.

-Não mesmo, Missy.

-Tudo bem, você fica com o caça-níqueis e eu compareço lá. Vai ser chato mesmo... Eles vão dar palestras espirituais. Coisas que você não acredita que existam. Mas eu tinha que vir, Dana...

Severa, ela ficou olhando detidamente para a irmã até que meneou a cabeça e desistiu de discutir.

-Só espero que eu não me arrependa.

-Boas surpresas...! – Melissa sussurrou ficando recostada na porta olhando-a se afastar.

O salão do Casino Flamingo era imenso. Quase do tamanho de uma arena de futebol. Bem iluminado, cheiro de gente bonita.

As pessoas sentiam prazer em perder dinheiro. Ouvia-se vozes por toda parte e barulho de máquinas.

Melissa não quis descer antes da hora do jantar. Preferiu ficar no quarto tomando banho de sais.

Dana desceu sozinha, com cinquenta dólares na bolsinha de toillet para trocar por moedas.

Já que não era dada aos artifícios dos jogos de azar, no mínimo perderia os cinquenta dólares com menos sentimento de culpa.

As máquinas ficavam logo na entrada. Depois de trocar o dinheiro por moedas, Dana teve dificuldade em carregar a bolsinha. Parecia pesar dois quilos agora.

Alguém ao seu lado reclamava da máquina, pondo moedas, uma atrás da outra.

-Os limões, moça...

-Hein?

-Não aposte nos limões! – reclamou o homem da máquina do lado todo aborrecido.

Dana contraiu os ombros espremendo o pequeno corpo na parede quando ele passou como um tufão, recolocando os forros dos bolsos para dentro das calças porque perdera até o último centavo.

Depois do susto inicial, ela se postou diante da máquina que ele usara, colocou a mão na bolsa e apanhou uma moeda de vinte e cinco centavos.

-Limões... limões...! – caçoou se balançando enquanto puxava a alavanca para baixo com toda a sua força.

De repente, todas as luzes da máquina acenderam, uma sirene ensurdecedora começou a tocar e em poucos segundos, os pés dela estava cobertos por dezenas, centenas, milhares de moedas prateadas e douradas.

As pessoas se voltaram para ver quem era o felizardo, incluindo o homem incrédulo que quase arrebentara o caça-níqueis.

Surpresa, Dana se ajoelhou em meio à tantas moedas para catá-las e ouviu aquela voz taciturna, calma e ao mesmo tempo zombeteira lhe dizer:

-Acho melhor providenciar uma bolsa bem grande.

Era ele; o mesmo homem que esbarrara em Melissa. Estava de pé sorrindo da cena. Dana olhou para cima, se sentindo minúscula de joelhos e ele gentilmente se inclinou para pegar o seu cotovelo e ajudá-la.

-Deixe isso aí.

-Mas...

-A casa vai catar tudo, contabilizar e lhe devolver o valor em um cheque que será declarado ao Banco Federal. – ele explicou conduzindo-a – Ninguém ousará lhe tirar um centavo, acredite.

-Como sabe disso? Você trabalha aqui?

-Na verdade não...

Conduzindo-a ao bar, ele a fez sentar em um dos bancos do balcão e pediu ao barman:

-Duas bebidas por conta da casa. A senhorita acaba de tirar a sorte grande.

-Meus parabéns, madame. Que tal um Blood Mary?

-Er... Sim, obrigada.

Quando o homem dava as costas, ela percebeu que o estranho a observava com uma certa curiosidade.

-Então... Onde está sua amiga?

-Melissa é minha irmã. – Dana corrigiu – Se quer vê-la, eu...

-Não. Eu não quero vê-la. – interrompeu serenamente – A pessoa que eu esperava encontrar nesta noite está aqui.

As faces dela ruborizaram diante do flerte. Aquele homem estava sendo bastante direto, e isso a perturbava.

-As bebidas. – o barman trouxe os copos.

-Obrigado.

-Obrigada...

Depois do primeiro gole, ela sentiu as faces ainda mais quentes. O efeito da bebida no estômago só a deixou confusa.

-Está na cidade à passeio?

-Eu creio que ainda não nos apresentamos, senhor...

-Me chame de Fox.

-Fox? – ela riu como que zombando – Muito prazer, Fox. Eu me chamo...

-Dana?

Ele estava segurando a mão delicada dela para levá-la aos lábios e não tirava os olhos dos seus até que Melissa se aproximou chamando.

-Aí está você...

imediatamente Dana se retraiu, tentando alcançar o chão com as pontas dos pés.

-Desculpe. Eu interrompi alguma coisa?

A muito custo, Dana pestanejou até que balançou a cabeça dizendo:

-Eu... Nós...

-Você deve ser Melissa. Muito prazer, eu sou Fox.

-Nós já nos vimos.

Ele concordou risonho – Espero que não se importe por eu ter roubado um pouco a atenção da sua irmã.

Olhando para ele daquele jeito selvagem, Missy negou.

-Na verdade... Eu vim porque estão procurando você, Dana. Alguém da administração... Eles falaram algo sobre um prêmio milionário no caça-níqueis.

-Está vendo? Eles não vão perder você de vista. – ficando de pé, Fox pareceu muito maior do que já era. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Dana.

-Adeus, Fox. – Melissa acenou puxando a irmã pelo braço – Quem sabe ainda não nos vemos?

De pé, com as mãos nos bolsos, ele sorriu fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

-Quem sabe?

Dana conseguiu dar uma breve olhada por cima do ombro. Pensou que jamais esqueceria aquele rosto, nem aquele sorriso de menino levado que ele tinha.

Achou muito improvável encontrá-lo outra vez. Coisas daquele tipo não aconteciam na vida real. Não na vida real que ela vivia.

-Que noite, hein? – Melissa brincou – Com o dinheiro que você ganhou, dá para pagar seis anos de faculdade, comprar um carro e um bom apartamento em Maryland. Eu não lhe disse que teríamos boas surpresas?

-Não preciso de tudo isso, Missy. Vou dividir boa parte do prêmio com você, afinal, estamos aqui por sua causa. – Dana falou baixinho, como que mais para si mesma. – Se não fosse por você, nada disso teria acontecido!

Fim.


End file.
